


Found

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not that much, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan controls himself, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Human Bang Chan, Hybrids, Jerk Off, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pets, Smut, a lot of kisses, alternative universe - Pets, cat hybrid, chan is the owner, chan tries his best to take care of lixie, felix is the cat, heat - Freeform, human owner - Freeform, i only wrote lix in heat, jerking off, not a stray cat anymore, owners, they're much in love, thigh riding, this is must fluffy than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Chris is not alone anymore, he has a cute and good kitty to keep him company!He loves the way that Felix always welcomes him when he gets back home, but one day, Felix isn't there. What happened? Is his cute kitten okay?OrChris helps Felix during his first Heat and tries really hard to not lose control.(Warning: please, read the notes at the beginning!)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 11
Kudos: 351





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Lixie cat is back! But now he has some problems, and need Chris' help! Will Chris be able to properly take care of his kitty? Let's see! ♥
> 
> I have some things to talk to (and warn) y'all before you start reading this fanfic:
> 
> 1) This is the second part of "Stray" and if you didn't read that one, please, do it! It can contain some spoilers from the first part, and if you didn't read it you may get a bit lost in this one.
> 
> 2) This fanfic has an a/b/o element, that is the fact that Felix goes into Heat, but this is the only thing that I wrote that relates to a/b/o universe.  
> Chris is a human owner, and he tries his best to help Felix through it. I didn't write any alpha, omega, beta, knotting, bitting, matting, all these things, so:  
> -> if you don't like this fact and pretty much enjoy reading fanfics a/b/o universe related, you're already warned that this fic doesn't contain any of that.  
> -> if you don't like a/b/o elements and are relieved that I didn't include any of these things, you can read it freely! I was very careful while writing Lixie in Heat.
> 
> 3) I tried my best to write a very explicit consent in this fanfic. I find consent really important, and the fact that Chris respects Felix in his fragile moment is the focus here. I believe that even in the fanfic world we need to make consent explicit, mainly because a lot of young people consume all kind of fanfics.
> 
> 4) I plan to make this Lixie cat a series! I'm having so much fun writing this, so I'm really inspired haha
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only a fanfic, nothing more than that.
> 
> The first part, "Stray", was inspired by a thread that I saw on twitter - https://twitter.com/kittnsungie/status/1220119074392477697 , and this is its continuation.

During the past month, Chris turned into the happiest of the men.

He had a rough routine, always busy, always working and didn’t have much time for his social life, so, before Felix, every time he came back to his apartment he always felt really sad. It was always dark and empty, without anyone to talk or laugh together. Even watch a movie was a sad thing to do.

And then, one month ago, Felix invaded his apartment and his heart too. In that night, Felix looked really hurt and Chris couldn’t let the kitty go without at least give him some food and rest. His heart ached at the moment Felix said to him that he was abandoned by his previous owner, and Chris felt sadness watching the poor kitten crying his eyes out of despair.

So, after left Felix in the bathroom to take a bath, Chris made a decision. He would ask Felix if he wanted to stay with him, to be his kitten. Chris just didn’t expect Felix to try to run away and had to take him in his arms to make himself clear.

After that night, Felix turned into his kitten and Chris was really happy to have a cute kitty to make him company and stay with him. Felix was a good kitty and very obedient, he enjoyed staying in Chris' company even if they were silent, which was a good thing for him.

Chris is a producer and sometimes he gets lost in his music playing inside the headphones, so he often didn’t hear Felix and even forgets about the poor kitty. But every time he gets lost in his work, he just needs to look to the side, and Felix is there, sleeping or looking softly at him, playing with something or just watching a movie in Chris' tablet.

Felix never complained about Chris’ work and the fact that he gets too immersed in it. The kitten just stays by his side and give attention to Chris whenever he wants or needs. Chris favourite part of the day is when he arrives at home: Felix always runs to him, hugging his owner and placing little kisses in Chris' cheeks. Chris love that, love being welcome in his home with such love.

So, when Chris arrives that night and didn’t receive a welcoming kiss or hug from his kitten, he finds it strange. Something must happen.

Worry fills up Chris mind as he takes off his shoes and places his notebook bag in the entrance.

“Felix?” he calls but doesn’t get an answer.

“Felix? Kitten? Baby? Where are you?” Chris starts to worry more, walking through the apartment until he listens to a soft strangled meow. Chris rushes to his room, certain that something happened to his kitten, his Felix… 

Chris finds Felix hidden inside a pile of his clothes and pillows in his bed, Felix’s black tail twirling in the air as the little kitty sniffs Chris' clothes while he meows softly, his freckled cheeks all red and his pastel pink hair dumped in sweat.

“Felix? What’s happening? Are you okay?” Chris asks, walking towards the pile where his kitten is buried.

Felix instantly raises his head and sniffs the air looking at Chris with cloudy eyes.

“Chris… I’m… help” He says purring at the same time, looking at Chris like he was his only salvation, the only one that could end all his pain.

Chris sits on the bed by Felix’s side and takes his hot cheeks in both of his hands.

“Felix, what’s going on?”

“I-I… I think…” Felix tries to form a coherent phrase but an involuntary meow leaves his lips at the moment a huge wave of hotness spreads through his little body. He contorts himself in the pile and jumps to Chris' lap, sniffing his owner and leaving little licks in his neck.

Chris jumps in surprise but doesn’t move, feeling how hot his little kitten is. Chris is worried, he never saw Felix act like that and he’s worried that Felix might be sick or something. Chris places a hand on Felix’s forehead and all that he can feel is hotness, this worries him too much.

“You’re too hot, baby! I think you have a fever” He exclaims. Felix is licking his neck and Chris is feeling arousal growing in his mind and body… but he can’t let his body think for him. Chris forces Felix out from his neck and takes the little kitten in his arms.

“You’re covered in sweat and need medicine. I’ll prepare a bath for you and try to find what’s happening. Keep calm, Felix, I’ll make this go away, I promise...” He says and the kitten meowls to that, clinging into this neck, tail curling around one of his thighs.

Chris holds back a gasp, feeling his kitten tail holding strongly around his thigh. He ignores the feeling and walks to the bathroom while Felix keeps on sniffing and licking him. _This is torture, oh my God…_ Chris thinks, his head spinning with all Felix’s touches.

In the bathroom, Chris has some difficulty to let go of Felix, his kitten doesn’t want to part away from him. But Chris forces his kitty to sit on the toilet cover, while he prepares everything. Felix’s tail wiggles in the air and the kitty’s meowls turns into little moans when Chris tries to help him get undressed.

At the moment Chris takes off Felix’s sweats trousers, he understands what’s happening. There’s a transparent liquid soaking the peace of clothing and Felix’s legs, spreading through the toilet cover, as well.

_Oh fuck… that’s… that’s really…_

“I think that… that I’m in… heat… Chris…” Felix says breathlessly.

Heat.

Chris already heard of it, but he never bothered to know more about it. As a human, he never needed to. But now he had Felix, and Felix was a cat hybrid… Chris should have seen that coming.

“Felix… baby…” He says, looking deep into Felix’s eyes. The kitten tries to say something, but another hot wave strikes his little body, and Felix arches his back while more slick comes out. A high pitched moan echoes through the bathroom going straight to Chris' groin.

 _Fuck!_

He can’t. He can’t do this with his kitty, his cute and soft Felix. Chris needs to do something, find anything that could help his kitty during this difficult time, but he can’t do what his body wants. It would be unfair to Felix, he was in a state of mind that he couldn't choose… And Chris would never do that to him.

The bath is already filled up with water and Chris takes one of his bath bombs that Felix really likes, one that he always says that smells really good. He drops it on the water, frizzing sounds mixing together with Felix’s little moans and meowls.

Chris takes off Felix’s t-shirt, leaving the kitty only in his boxers. He can see the bulge underneath the black fabric and his head spins again. He needs to take a deep breath to clear his mind.

“I’ll leave you now, Felix. Take a good bath while I look for something to help you with the pain” He says, placing a chaste kiss on Felix’s forehead, leaving the bathroom and not looking back when his kitty complains with a loud moan.

***

The internet wasn’t that helpful. Chris looked for any information that could help his kitten pass through the heat, but he couldn’t find anything that didn’t involve sexual contact. All that he managed to read was about alphas and omegas, matting, knotting, bitting and all this shit that wasn’t good for his kitten.

Chris wasn’t an alpha and Felix was just a cat hybrid. The only useful information that he could find out was about how to take care of a hybrid pet during the heat, as a human owner. The website explained how to help relieve physical symptoms with special care such as refreshing baths, medicines for fever and snacks that would help to calm down all the messed up hormones, but, in the end… 

_“Relieve the sexual tension is the most correct way of taking care of your hybrid pet, it will decrease the period of heat faster and more effectively. Sometimes, and depending on the hybrid pet as well, solely taking care of the symptoms can only prolong the pet’s pain and make the heat endure longer than the necessary”._

Chris was fucked up. Really fucked up.

He could hear Felix’s moans echoing from the bathroom, travelling through the apartment straight to his bedroom. Chris wanted to do the right thing for his kitten, and as much as relieving Felix's sexual desire was the most logical thing to do, Chris wouldn’t do it without talking to Felix first, to discuss with him the possibility or not.

Of course, Chris loved his little kitten, Felix turned into his whole world so fast that Chris couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. But taking advantage of Felix in such a fragile state, he would never.

“C-Chris!” Felix cries out from the bathroom.

Chris shivers at Felix’s voice tone, sweet and needy.

 _Fuck_ , it was starting to be really difficult to resist.

Chris shakes his head and runs to the kitchen, splashing cold water into the face. He needs to take control of his thoughts, this wasn’t the time to think with his dick. Felix needed Chris to be a good owner, not a horny human.

He takes another deep breath and starts looking for the food listed on the website as good for calming down the hormones. Chris finds two bars of chocolate and fills up a huge glass of cold milk. Then, he grabs the fever remedy, places everything on a tray and walks to the bathroom.

Chris finds Felix sinking into the water, his pastel hair floating in the surface and the black tail resting on one side of the bathtub, hanging out. Bubbles of air pop in the water and Chris can’t help but laugh at the sight.

Felix lifts up immediately and looks at Chris. The kitten looks a little more refreshed and Chris feels some relieve himself.

“I found some chocolate for you and you need to take this remedy for fever. I saw that is good for you to take cold baths as well, so, you can stay in the bathtub for as long as you like” Chris says without looking at Felix’s body. He kinda knows what the kitten was doing when he cried out Chris' name. He places the tray beside the bathtub and takes a step back.

Felix keeps silent, just looking at Chris. Chris feels awkward and tries to cut the silence.

“I’ll pick up some light clothes for you as well, and-”

“You’re not going to take a bath too?” Felix asks, softly.

_Shit._

Chris looks at Felix and notices how the pupils of the kitten’s eyes are dilated, two big black inviting circles.

“You just got back from work…” Felix says and then he gets up, lifting two open arms in Chris' direction.

Chris really wants to look away, but he can’t. He can’t avoid staring at Felix’s soft skin, the way that the drops of water run down his freckled neck and shoulders, his damped hair, the cute tail twirling behind him, his pink lips and… oh no

Felix is hard. _Really_ hard.

“I… I can wait… Felix…” Chris says, but Felix is getting out of the bathtub, approaching him, his body all wet and inviting.

Their lips meet and Chris inhales sharply. Fuck, it will be a rough night for him.

Chris and Felix never did more than kissing during their one month together and as much as Chris wanted to do more with his cute kitten, he never asked. Felix was touchy and clingy but Chris never crossed the limits and that looked fine for the kitten as well. Chris had never even looked at Felix naked and suddenly having his kitten’ wet body against his was too much, _too much_ for his poor heart to handle.

He feels Felix’s tongue licking his lips, asking to open for him, but Chris manages to resist. Felix lets out a discontent meowl and part from Chris' lips.

“What is it? You don’t like me?” Felix asks softly, rubbing himself against one of Chris' thighs.

Chris has to take a few seconds to force his brain to work and form words in phrases.

“No, baby… My kitten… It’s not like that” He says, patting Felix’s wet locks of pink hair. Felix lifts his head and lets a soft moan escape his lips. Chris closes his eyes, letting himself drawn into the sound.

“So… what’s… what’s the problem…” Felix picks up the pace and Chris can feel his own cock twitch inside his jeans. He lifts his knee just to press against Felix erection, gaining another moan from the kitten.

“I can’t do that… not when you can’t consent or even think for yourself, baby” Chris says, his cheeks flushing red.

Felix leans in for another kiss and they keep a slow pace, contrasting with Felix’s hips against Chris' thigh.

It’s addicting. It’s too fucking addicting and Chris just wants to shove his kitten into the mattress and fuck him until the morning, until Felix is satisfied. But he fucking can’t.

With too much effort Chris forces Felix to part away from him in the exact moment that Felix comes into his thigh, painting the blue jeans with white milky stripes. Felix looks at it for a moment and suddenly turns to face Chris.

“I-I’m... I’m sorry… Chris…” Felix starts crying when he comes back to his senses, looking at Chris' thighs with eyes full of tears.

Chris just hugs his little kitty and waits for him to stops crying. He can feel Felix still hard against his body and for one moment Chris just sinks in despair. He can’t properly take care of Felix, he’s just hurting his kitten, he’s denying relieve to Felix, he never went through something so difficult like that...

“It hurts… hurts so bad…” Felix cries into Chris' shoulders. Chris closes his eyes firmly and hugs his kitten tight against his chest.

“I’ll take care of you, baby. Don’t worry. You’ll survive this heat, kitten, I promise” He says gently into Felix little cat ears, rubbing his bare back with gentle touches.

He then decides to do what he’s avoiding so badly.

Chris let go of Felix for one moment and starts to strip off of his clothes. He can feel Felix gaze upon him, devouring his movements and body. Chris takes off his t-shirt and jeans, keeping only his boxers. Felix keeps looking at him, the doubt written in his face.

“I can help you, but we’re not going to do more than… rubbing… Do you understand?” Chris asks, approaching his kitty once more.

Felix’s eyes are not clouded by the need for release at that moment, so Chris hopes that he’s clearheaded enough to understand what he’s saying.

“You mean…Rub my… my… ” Felix can’t finish the sentence.

“Jerking you off, baby,” Chris says and Felix’s eyes widen at the word. The kitten nods vigorously and Chris can notice that he understood the situation very well. But he can’t stay with only gestures, Chris needs words.

“I need to hear you agreeing with me, Felix” Chris is serious, and he can say that, at that moment, he never been so serious in his entire life.

“Yes, Chris…” Felix says, twirling his tail.

“Yes, what?” Chris touches his kitten’ waist with care and lifts him up a little bit.

“Yes, I agree with you j-jer… j-jerking… me… o-off…” The kitten says, all flushing, his freckles painted in red and his voice almost a whisper close to Chris' lips.

Chris smiles and gives Felix a peck in his lips. He then enters the bathtub with Felix in his lap and shivers with the cold water touching his hot and aroused skin. Chris is so fucking hard under his boxers, but he refuses to do something about it at that moment because all his attention and care must be with his little kitten going into heat. Chris has Felix above him, laid in his chest and in the middle of his thighs.

Felix smiles happily when they’re finally placed together inside the bathtub but his giggles are soon interrupted by a loud moan caused by another wave of heat striking his body. Felix arches his back again and starts to pant strongly and Chris know what he needs to do.

Chris' fingers curls around Felix’s cock and starts rubbing it slowly. Felix moans at the feeling, grabbing Chris' thighs and bucking his hips further. Chris closes his eyes to listen to all the moans and meowls that Felix lets out, drinking on them, feeling Felix’s dick fucking his fingers, twitching and releasing once more.

Time goes by and between every hot wave from the heat, they exchange kisses and conversation, Chris making Felix eat some of the chocolate that he brought from the kitchen, drink the milk and take the remedy for the fever. At some point of the night, the waves stop striking Felix’s tired body and he falls asleep in Chris' arms.

Chris then takes his kitty out of the bathtub, bringing him to the bedroom. Chris wipes Felix off and dresses him in light clothes, leaning his kitten in the bed, into the middle of the pile of clothes and pillows. Felix smiles in his dream and purrs softly. Chris gives him a quick kiss in one of his cheeks and sighs.

Time to take care of himself. And the apartment.

***

Chris is at the kitchen, preparing the breakfast when the figure of a tired and embarrassed Felix appears by the door.

“Good morning kitten!” Chris says happily, walking towards Felix to give him a kiss in the forehead.

Felix doesn’t answer, fidgeting with the end of the long t-shirt that he’s wearing, one of Chris'. He keeps in silence, sitting around the breakfast table and watching Chris finishing cooking the eggs.

“We run out of milk last night, so I thought that you would like orange juice, maybe? I’ll buy some more after breakfast” Chris says, and Felix keeps silent. Chris turns to his kitten, finding strange all that silence. “What’s wrong, Felix?” He asks, worries starting to crawl his mind all over again.

Felix looks at him with bright big eyes. He takes his time to answer and Chris respects that.

“I’m so, so sorry, about last night. I made you do things… Things that you didn’t like it…” The kitty says, low voice.

Chris looks at his kitten, his turn to be silent.

“I never went through heat before… It was my first time, and I didn’t know what to do… Just, please… please don’t throw me away.” Felix begs, his little eyes filling up with tears.

Chris doesn’t waste time and hugs his little kitty again. It feels so right, so good to have Felix in his arms. He loves him very much and he would never throw Felix away.

“Felix, you don’t need to apologize. You did nothing wrong, heat is something natural for you and I was really glad to help you through it. We just need to discuss it now, but I’m not mad at you, and please… You didn’t make me do anything that I didn’t want.” Chris reassures his kitten and gives him a kiss before sitting by his side at the table.

“You… wanted it?” Felix looks confused.

“Of course. I love you, you’re my kitten and I’ll never throw you away. I already said that, didn’t I?” He says, picking up one of the eggs from the frying pan above the table.

Chris doesn’t have time to save the egg from falling into the floor before Felix jumps across the table and hugs him tight by the neck.

“Felix… you.. you’re choking me…” He tries to say but Felix just keeps holding him even tighter.

“I love you! I love you too! So so so much, Chris!” The kitty leaves flying kisses all around Chris' face and purrs happily each time.

Chris laughs and pushes Felix to sit in his lap.

“Well, since we have everything already clarified, we need to talk about your heat”, Chris says, reaching out the glass of orange juice to handle Felix, “you said you never went through one?”

“Yes. It was my first time. I sort of knew what was like, but never have been through one before”. Felix makes himself comfortable in Chris' lap and picks up the bread for his owner.

"Okay, so, we need to discuss what to do when it hits," Chris says, putting some butter in the bread.

Felix wiggles his hips and smiles at Chris.

"You can help me".

Chris can feel his cheeks and ears starting to get red.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I love you and you're my owner" Felix says without paying much attention to it, reaching out for the cookies in the table as well.

Chris looks at him and his heart beats fast. He knows that Felix loves him but he doesn't want him to endure anything just because Chris is his owner…

"Felix, look at me," Chris says seriously. Felix obeys him and stops eating the cookies. "I love you and want to help you during your heat. It means that we can have sex when you need it. But I don't want you to feel obligated to it just because I said that I love you, or because I'm your owner and you live with me. You need to understand that clearly, baby".

Felix looks into Chris' eyes during the entire time that he speaks. The kitten is serious too, Chris notices. After Chris stops talking, Felix stays in silence, looking like he's considering all that Chris said. Then, he starts.

"I love you, since the moment that you first picked me up in your arms, Chris. All that I could think during last night was you and how much I needed you, not only your touch but your love. I think that’s why my first heat happened, too… My love for you, you know?" Felix said, playing with Chris' hands while talking, "I remember how life was with my past owner and I can tell you that it was comfortable, but I didn't love him. He gave me food and shelter, and sometimes attention too, but I never loved him…" Felix then leans forward and presses his nose against Chris', "But I know that I love you. You helped me that night when I was hurting and lost, I was really thankful, but this is not why I love you. I love you because you have a beautiful heart, a wonderful gift with music, gentle hands, selfless character and more… even more… so, yes, I understand everything very clearly and I agree with having… having…” Felix stutters.

“Sex” Chris completes for him with a big smile in his face.

“Yes, that. Sex. I agree with us having sex and... “ Felix now stops for a while looking at Chris' lips. He licks his own lips and shakes his head softly, “And we don’t need to, you know… have sex only when I’m in heat… we can do it other times too…”

And with that, Chris actually chokes on his own spit.

“A-are you sure?” Chris asks, trying to hide his excitement.

Felix chuckles and smiles widely at him, his little sharp teeth making its appearance.

“Yes, I’m sure!”

Chris then moves Felix away from him, just a little, and looks deep in his kitten eyes.

“I love you so much, baby,” he says and pushes Felix back at his chest, kissing him in the most passionate way he can. Felix meowls and wiggle his tail in happiness, making Chris' heart skip a beat.

“You’re the best thing that happened to me”, Chris says, leaving all the breakfast behind and picking up his kitten in his strong arms, walking into the bedroom’ direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
